fictionalninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 4
In the fourth Ninja Warrior tournament, the First Stage remained unchanged, and the competitors' experience shone through. 13 competitors advanced. #1 Failed dancing Stones #two Failed dancing Stones #3 Failed dancing Stones #4 Failed dancing Stones #5 Failed dancing Stones #6 Failed dancing Stones #7 Failed Triple Hurdle #8 Failed Triple Hurdle #9 Failed Triple Hurdle #10 Failed Triple Hurdle #11 Failed dancing Stones #twelve Failed Triple Hurdle #13 Failed Triple Hurdle #14 Failed Triple Hurdle #15 Failed Triple Hurdle #16 Failed Triple Hurdle #17 Failed Triple Hurdle #18 Failed Triple Hurdle #19 Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty one failed dancing Stones #twenty two failed Triple Hurdle #twenty three Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty four Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty five Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty six Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty Seven Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty eight Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty nine Failed Triple Hurdle #30 failed Triple Hurdle #31 failed dancing Stones #thirty two failed Triple Hurdle #33 Failed Triple Hurdle #34 Failed Triple Hurdle #35 Failed Triple Hurdle #36 Failed Triple Hurdle #37 Failed Triple Hurdle #38 Failed Triple Hurdle #39 Failed Barrel Roll #40 Failed Barrel Roll #41 Failed dancing Stones #forty two Failed Triple Hurdle #43 Failed Triple Hurdle #44 Failed Triple Hurdle #45 Failed Triple Hurdle #46 Failed Triple Hurdle #47 Failed Triple Hurdle #48 Failed Barrel Roll #49 Failed Floating Bridge #50 Failed Floating Bridge #51 Failed Triple Hurdle #fifty two Failed Triple Hurdle #53 Failed Triple Hurdle #54 Failed Triple Hurdle #55 Failed Triple Hurdle #56 Failed Barrel Roll #57 Failed Barrel Roll #58 Failed Floating Bridge #59 Failed Floating Bridge #60 Failed Floating Bridge #61 Failed dancing Stones #sixty two Failed Triple Hurdle #63 Failed Triple Hurdle #64 Failed Triple Hurdle #65 Failed Triple Hurdle #66 Failed Barrel Roll #67 Failed Floating Bridge #68 Failed Floating Bridge #69 CLEAR #70 CLEAR #71 Failed Triple Hurdle #seventy two Failed Barrel Roll #73 Failed Barrel Roll #74 Failed Floating Bridge #75 Failed Floating Bridge #76 Failed Floating Bridge #77 CLEAR #78 CLEAR #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #81 Failed dancing Stones #eighty two Failed Triple Hurdle #83 failed Triple Hurdle #84 Failed Triple Hurdle #85 Failed Barrel Roll #86 Failed Barrel Roll #87 Failed Floating Bridge #88 CLEAR #89 CLEAR #90 CLEAR #91 Failed Triple Hurdle #ninety two Failed Barrel Roll #93 Failed Floating Bridge #94 Failed Floating Bridge #95 Failed Floating Bridge #96 Failed Floating Bridge #97 CLEAR #98 CLEAR #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Two, the competitors did better than last time, and five top challengers reached Stage Three. #69 Failed Swinging Beams #70 Failed Swinging Beams #77 Failed Swinging Beams #78 Failed Swinging Beams #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #88 Failed Climbing Bars #89 Failed Swinging Beams #90 Failed Swinging Beams #97 Failed Swinging Beams #98 Failed Swinging Beams #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Three, history was made, as a challenger battled their way to the final stage! #79 Failed domino Hill #80 Failed domino Hill #99 Failed domino Hill #100 CLEAR!!! In the Final Stage, the one and only competitor, #100, came close to achieving total victory, but came up just short, about two feet from the button. #100 Failed G-Rope-48 feet up